


Second Chance

by Klaine_CC_believe



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_CC_believe/pseuds/Klaine_CC_believe
Summary: Blaine and Kurt has been happily live in their marriage for 10 years. 5 years after married at 22, they decided to adopt a child, her name is Angela. She is the perfect addition for their family.However, after Blaine successfully win the election and become a Congressman, he is buried in works, he can’t even go home with his loves, his head is full with politics things he has no more place for his family anymore. Stressful, angry Blaine pull it out on them, instead.Until one day, Kurt tells him something he never ever has dream about, even in his worst nightmare.Can he makes it? Would Kurt ever give him a second chance?





	Second Chance

Blaine Anderson was having a rough time.  
For the last 5 months, he had spent most of his time in his office. The promise he made for his campaign is now biting his ass back. It isn’t that he lied about that, it’s just his opponent try to mess up all of it, and won’t stop bringing it up to make his image worse.  
He barely stay at home more than 6 hours a day, include his sleeping time. He became an irritating person, who get mad at everything.  
Whimsically, the one at the end of his fuss most of the time is the one he loves more than anything in his life – his Kurt. And we all know Kurt, he isn’t the one who keep silent when you throwing tantrum at him… Eventually, everything is a mess! They fought everytime he was at home, or gave each other cold shoulders around Angela. He knew it was him who started it, he knew what he did was wrong right after he left the house in a rage. But he couldn’t control it. He felt so weak everytime it happened, as if he losing himself and pushing Kurt away so hard it would end badly. However, he made the same mistake again and again…  
===  
Blaine sighed a really long breath before opening his apartment door at 5 AM.  
Kurt made him promise to get back home before 11 last night. He clearly broke it, but he was so tired to even give a thought about it, he just went into to kitchen, tried to keep himself silent as possible.  
Something in the trash can caught his eyes, a square box with pink ribbon, covered in spaghetti noodles, broccoli, beef and something looked like candles. He blinked a few times, he can hear something boiling in his head, but chose to give it a go instead.  
He opened the fridge, took a beer bottle and knocked it all up, took some sandwich Kurt made him this morning but he forgot to take with to work. After finished it, he got in the bedroom and found Kurt was sleeping peacefully in their bed.  
Didn’t want to bother his sleep, Blaine decided to take a bath and a change of clothes before going back to his office later. He will take a nap there instead.  
===  
40 minutes later, Blaine stepped out of the bathroom, to his surprise, Kurt wasn’t in bed.  
Blaine guessed that he is in the kitchen, a bit earlier than normal and making him and Angela some breakfast. He thought that maybe the first one in the last month they have breakfast together.  
The smell of fresh coffee lured him into the kitchen, he can’t help a little smile when he saw Kurt’s tall and thin body – is he a bit… too thin compare with his memory? – standing next to the counter.  
“Morning” - Kurt called him when he caught him standing next to the door. His emotionless face rang the bell in Blaine’s head. If he had a good sleep last night, he may act really different than this…  
“What’s with that attitude?” – The inner thought tried to bite his own tongue right away but it was late.  
Kurt took a deep breath, fidgeted with the ring in his left hand. “I didn’t know do you want a breakfast or not, so I didn’t make you anything. What do you want?” – he asked quietly, averted his eyes.  
“If you make it with that kind of face, then nothing, thank you very much.” – not even in Blaine’s wildest dream that one day he would talk like this with Kurt; but something in Kurt’s attitude made him feel unsafe, attacking… he had to fight back.  
He saw Kurt hands squeezing tightly, his eyes shutting, he was biting his lips so hard Blaine can see it bleeding a little, which make his heart clenched.  
Before he could say anything, Kurt looked back at him, this time their eyes.  
“I want to divorce”.  
Blaine’s eyes widened, his stomach flipped off, he wanted to throw up.  
He knew his behaviors weren’t good for the last few months, but he told Kurt the reason, he was always so supportive and understanding, what change? Why even Kurt tried to screw his life?  
“I know I messed up a lot recently, but it’s because of my works, you know they are giving me a hard time. You, over all the people in this world should understand that!” – he fought back, exhausted but in rage. He had had enough with all those stress they gave him.  
Kurt sighed, he looked at his left hand for a minute or two, then he took the silver ring on it, off.  
“I know, I also know that you felt more tired and angry when you were home with me…” – Kurt said sadly – “And I totally understand… But it’s so hard time after time, Blaine.”  
“And I don’t know since when we loving each other had became hurtful like this… I want to be the one you can’t wait to get home with, not the one you want to avoid a fight everytime you went home. I want to smile and welcome you everyday, not trying to planning how to not strangle you when I met you…” – Kurt cried.  
Blaine felt his soul was sucked out of his body, he could sense that Kurt is serious here. His phone suddenly rang up, cut off what he intend to say to calm Kurt down, the ringtone was set for his office, it’s mean it was emergency. He reluctantly accepted the call, his eyes still fixed on Kurt, until something from the phone pulled his out.  
“What!? A demonstration? Why?” – he screamed at the phone.  
After a minute or two, Blaine fuming taking his coat and ran out.  
“Blaine, we haven’t done yet!” - Kurt stopped him.  
He glared at Kurt, only seeing red, why can’t his husband just dropped this bullshit thing for a minute, and leave him alone? Oh right, he is.  
“You know what, Kurt. We are. We are done! I'm not have any energy to pamper you now, Kurt. Do whatever you want. Send me your divorce form or anything you want”  
With that, Blaine stormed out of the apartment. Kurt standing behind, astonished but surprisingly wasn’t hurt as he had imagined.  
“Papa!”  
Only when an angelic voice calls him, he realized his face is covered in tears, his eyes still lingering looked at the door Blaine was left from. Quickly swept off his tears, he turned around with a tight smile.  
“Good morning, honey” – his smile became brighter when he looked at his baby girl, their girl – Angela. Just like her name, she looked like an angel, with a brown curl long hair, two brighten blue eyes, combined with a porcelain skin. She is the perfect combination of Kurt and Blaine, the day they saw her, they knew it immediately that she belonged to their family.  
Their used to be perfect family…  
Angela tilted her little head, watching Kurt warily, took in his red eyes. She dropped her head, sadly asked.  
“Daddy was home?”  
“Yeah, he was home when you slept, he has to go to work early today so he can’t have breakfast with you. He said sorry” – Kurt lied without batting his eyes.  
“It’s okay, I’m used to it” – she yawned as she answered.  
“Do you want to take a day off? You stayed up really late last night though I told you to stop waiting Daddy.” – Kurt asked her nervously.  
“It’s okay, I love school!” she reassured Kurt.  
Kurt hugged his daughter tightly before lifted her up and sit her down on her own chair. It usually sat at the head of the counter, so that Blaine and Kurt could sit by her sides. But recently it changed with Blaine's so that she and Kurt could have easier chat when they had meals together.  
The breakfast slowly passed by. Kurt’s dish as usual, still half full when they left.  
===  
Blaine pushed his lunch box away before focused in the document in his hand again. It had been three days since that fight, Blaine hadn’t gone home yet. He stayed at his office, asked his secretary to buy him few clothes to change. He didn’t want to face Kurt.  
For the last three days, everytime he tried to sleep, he would dream about the moment Kurt asked him to get divorce. He couldn’t stand the face Kurt made then. It is the first time he had ever saw Kurt’s hopeless eyes looked straight at him like that.  
He regretted what he said, he regretted that he chose to run away from Kurt that day, he regretted everyday he spent in this office instead went back and apologized.  
But he couldn’t move. He scared to go back and see his husband disappointed face again.  
His head whipped up when he heard a few knocks on the glass door. Sebastian!  
“What are you doing here?” – He asked, confusedly.  
“Working” – Sebastian shrugged. He is working with Nick – who is considered Kurt and Blaine’s best friend, in the same law firm, so they sometime still chat with him a little in Nick’s party.  
“I can’t see I have any business with you right now, actually”  
“Divorce form, ring any bell?” – Sebastian replied with the iconic smirk of him.  
Blaine’s face turned white. He did expect it will come because he could see how serious Kurt is, but he still hoping opposite.  
“He hires you?”  
“Yeah, he couldn’t ask Nick and I’m the only other lawyer he knows. He wants this to be private, for you.” – Sebastian said in such a neutral face, but eyed Blaine warily.  
“Put it there” – Blaine pretend to be calm, he couldn’t show any sign of miserably before this man. He knew this man real target.  
“I can wait until you sign it, you know” – he said meaningfully.  
“Not a chance, Smythe. Back off!” – Blaine glared at him, no more pretending.  
“Well, for the last few years, this time is my biggest chance, isn’t it Anderson? Thank you for that, actually!”  
“Few years? You really think 10 is just a few years?” – Blaine snorted.  
“I told you this at your wedding, and I gonna say it again” – Sebastian downed his torso a little, looked Blaine in the eyes. “Never forget to watch your back.”  
They glared at each other, there is no smile between them as they usually showed before Kurt or Nick. They knew they both love the same guy. That has never changed.

=======  
The meet with Sebastian boiled his nerve, he tried his best to finish everything on time. But it’s still 11 when he done with it.  
Exhaustedly went back to his home, surprisedly to see the door still opened.  
He sneaked in to see Kurt and Angela sitting in the floor, Kurt never allowed them to sit like that. He didn’t have time to call them, because Angela sweet voice raised up before him, and it struck him, hard.  
“You and Daddy want to divorce?” – she asked, emotionlessly.  
He heard Kurt sobbed before answered. “Yeah, I’m sorry baby”.  
“But what is divorce?”  
“It’s mean we won’t live in the same house again, it will be me or him move out of here.” – Kurt explained, as he hugged her and put her in his lap.  
“But it won’t effect you, honey, I swear. You can live with both of us. Just… separated. You will stay with me most of school day, and with your Daddy on the weekend if he has day-offs. If he isn’t, I will take you to the park, just like normal”.  
He scrubbed her hair before continued – “And you will have two houses, with two bedrooms, you can decorate it two different styles as you always want; you will have double of your toys.”  
She dipped her head, thinking carefully. “So… I will live with you, and when Daddy done working he will play with me?” - Kurt nodded.  
“Isn’t it just the same as always? He will just has more works and then not play with me as he used to” – She sadly said. And that clenched Blaine’s heart. Since when his impression in her had changed into such a horrible man.  
“He won’t, dear. He loves you so much, when he done with… this problem, he will run to you right away.” – Kurt reassured his lovely kid.  
“But if nothing change, then why do you have to divorce?” – She asked.  
Kurt looked deep into her eyes, he felt his tear is building up.  
“I’m sorry, honey. I’m a selfish father. That is… for me.” – he said as he squeezed her tightly.  
Angela confused for a moment. Her eyebrows furrowed. But then, suddenly, she was beaming when she found out what it mean.  
“I know! If you and Daddy aren’t live together, then you don’t have to stay up late to wait for him anymore! Just as your birthday three days ago!”  
Blaine shocked… He forgot. He had no ideas that was Kurt’s birthday. And it’s broke his heart. It wasn’t just a birthday, it was a sign that Blaine had pushed his loves away. Before he could recover from the shock. He heard Angela continued.  
“And you don’t have to throw away the food you cooked all afternoon. You always tell me not to left my food, but since Daddy didn’t come home and eat with you, you throw away your own food, too. It wasn’t good, Papa”  
“Yes, dear. It wasn’t good. Papa will stop, sorry.” He really surprised that she knew about all of that. But he didn’t know, she comprehended more than that.  
“And you won’t have to cry every night because of Daddy anymore” – She said with tear rolling down her cheeks.  
“How do you know that?” – Kurt didn’t deny, he cried almost every night; cried or worked his ass off is the only ways he could help him sleep without Blaine recently.  
“I heard you sobbing sometime, I don’t like it Papa, I don’t want to see you cry” – she throwed her arms around Kurt’s neck, hugged him closely.  
“If divorce Daddy make you happy again, I don’t mind” – She said sadly. “I can tie my shoe now, I can color my own drawing, I will do my math homework alone, I will learn to sing along Disney movies by myself, I will stop waiting for him to come to my school plays and I won’t ask you constantly to bring him there. I won’t need to live with Daddy, I’m used to it already. I can take care of myself, Papa”  
She said it slowly, didn’t realize Kurt’s was full with tears. And both of them didn’t know Blaine was crying his heart out outside the door.  
“Do you hate him, angel?” – Kurt asked her after a few minutes. Blaine scared to hear her answer, but he knew he also wanted to know.  
“No” – She answered determinedly. “I’ll always love Daddy, he is a wonderful dad, you always say that”  
She paused a little, warily judging Kurt. “Do you, Papa? Do you hate him?”.  
The silence was killing Blaine, he was more than terrified to hear his husband words.  
“Never. I’d never hate him. I love him too much for that” – He smiled at her, and she grinned back, happily knew that Papa wasn’t hate Daddy, after all those crying nights or fights.  
Blaine closed his eyes, absorbed what Kurt said. He was so lucky to have him in his life. And then he heard Kurt whispered something, barely caught it.  
“That’s why it hurt so much”  
After set Angela back to her bed, Kurt swept his tears away, slowly observed everything, to remember what did he do before Angela interrupted him because of her nightmare and then they did the talk.  
He looked at the door. It still didn’t locked after he went out to throwing garbage and got back.  
He stepped into the door, a silhouette caught his eyes. It’s Blaine.  
“What are you doing out here? It’s cold, let go inside!” – Kurt silently screamed.  
Blaine looked up at his beautiful husband, with a tearful face. Regret poured out of his eyes.  
“Can I really go home, Kurt?” – He asked.  
Kurt looked at him confused. “You heard that?” – Kurt realized through all the tears and sadness of his husband.  
Blaine sat up on his knees. He hugged Kurt waist, his head buried in Kurt’s hip.  
“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Kurt!” – he apologized.  
“It wasn’t all your fault, Blaine. It was mine, too” – Kurt spoke above as he rubbed Blaine’s hair. “I know you have a lot of things put on your shoulders now, Blaine. I know I should help you share it. But…”  
Kurt sobbed. “It’s hard, Blaine. I felt like everytime we met, we prepared to start another World War. I was starting to hope you won’t go home; I scared everytime I received your call, worried that I would fight with you again, and I did!”  
“I don’t want us to be like that forever. I don’t want everything we have together, all turn into hatred! Let’s divorce, Blaine” – Kurt said.  
“No, Kurt. I’m still love you. Please don’t end us.” – Blaine begging. “I was so, so, so stupid! I will never ever hurt you again, Kurt. Please, give me a second chance. A chance that you love me again.”  
“Blaine…stop…”  
“I swear, I will never be late again, I won’t forget any anniversaries again, I will kick myself if I ever hurt you like this again.” – Blaine was miserable. But he knew, if he let Kurt go away, he will be more miserable than this.  
He will lose the love of his life… his family… his home… his Kurt…  
The thought of losing Kurt kicked in, Blaine tighten his arms, refused to let go.  
“Blaine…”  
========  
_**Three months later**_

  
“Angela! Are you waiting for your Papa?” – A girl around 7 years old, asked.  
“No, Bella, today is Friday, so I’m waiting for my Daddy” – Angela answered her best friend.  
Her name was called from behind, she turned her head, beaming to see his Daddy standing next to the school gate with a bag of her favorite muffins and another small paper bag.  
She waved good bye with Bella before running into her father’s arms.  
Blaine picked her up with one arm. “How is my princess?”.  
She giggled before kissing his cheeks. “Wonderful! Today I learn to make paper flowers! And I got an A for Maths”.  
“My angel is so smart, just as your Papa!” – Blaine beaming.  
“Can we go visit Papa before we go home? I want to show him my A!” – Angela begged.  
Blaine pretended to be thinking hard, amused watching his baby girl slowly pouted.  
He used his index fingers to lift her mouth, made she laughed.  
“Of course, darling!” – He said as he fastened her seatbelt.  
They drove to Kurt’s theater, he just got a supporting role for a musical. He had to rehearsal everyday, with extra times on weekend; so that Blaine took charge of picking Angela every Friday.  
Blaine suppress his laugh when Angela ran up to the stage and sneaked behind his Papa, and with a really surprise jump, she was hanging on his shoulder, laughing happily.  
“Angela?!” – Kurt squeaked. “You scared me, honey!”  
“Sorry, babe. I saw you guys are taking a break so I told her it was fine” – Blaine stepped up, gave Kurt the paper bag. It is coffee and a cupcake.  
“Thanks, babe” – Kurt smiled and sighed happily when he took the coffee out immediately.  
Angela held his fathers’ hands, gleefully; silently smiling at them when they talked.  
“When will you be home, Papa?” – She asked when they had to leave.  
“Soon, honey, around 8? What would you want for dessert? I will buy one when I get home.” – he ran his hand around her back.  
“Cronuts! Daddy love cronuts!”  
Both Blaine and Kurt looked at her, smiling merrily. She always thought about her fathers first.  
“Okay honey, cronuts and strawberry tact, how about it?” – Kurt offered.  
Angela nodded enthusiastically while waving goodbye Kurt’s crew.  
Blaine sighed mirthfully at Angela ran around the living room, sang along with Ariel on the TV.  
He can’t believe he almost lost all of this.  
No, they didn’t divorce. But Blaine did sign the divorce form. He signed it as well as a list full of their properties and gave it to Kurt. As an insurance that Kurt can end this anytime he wants. Blaine knew he broke a lot of promises between them, he broke Kurt’s unconditional trust in him. He had to regain it a little bit everyday.  
Everyday, after work, he would check his “Marital status” on his computer. To made sure Kurt didn’t send it in. For the first few days, he did it with terrified, scaring to lose his heaven. But later, it became an wonderful feeling, when he saw the simple sentence “Married to Kurt Hummel – Anderson”.  
Yes, he’s married to Kurt Hummel-Anderson!  
“Papa!” – Angela’s voice brought him back.  
Kurt smiling when he stepped inside with a bag of dessert.  
“I’m home, honey; babe!” – He said when looked at his daughter and husband.  
“Welcome home, babe!” – Blaine smiling, loved the feel of those words slip out of his mouth.  
And he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native English speaker. I know there is a lot of faults here.  
Please feel free to tell me what I did wrong, did I messed up with the grammar or something.


End file.
